


Armor Pieces

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: And thats ok, Found Family, Headcanon, The Past, a little bit, headcanon heavy, sometimes ur family is chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Armor is made to protect the wearer. But sometimes, it wears out.





	Armor Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic so long. Or with this many characters. This means it can be messy oof. Also features a headcanon made by sbuggbot on Tumblr

"That was rough, but we did it at least." Copernica sighed as she ruffled her skirt in order to get any dirt off of it. Those giant mushroom monsters were absolutely not friendly. The six of them had decided go out and train, but certainly had not expected that. They had all gotten hit quite a bit, but Armilly the most. She seemed perfectly fine, though. Orik was drinking a health vial, Galleo was calming his bird down, and Thayne was looking at said bird.

"Has that always been there?" Rang out Tarah's voice suddenly as she pointed toward Armilly, who had been in the middle of opening a health flask. Armilly turned her head around toward Tarah as everyone turned their head toward Armilly.

"Huh?" She questioned with a blank expression.

"That crack on your shoulder piece." Tarah looked unamused.

Armilly had the expression of someone who had swallowed something bitter and poisonous.

"Oh, yeah, always been there, for sure." She was horrible at hiding her expressions, especially now. There was a small crack on her shoulder piece. Even if it was small, it was a danger to her. If it wasn't fixed, it would just get worse.

"Armilly, it's clearly-" Copernica was quickly interrupted.

"No it's not."

"You don't know what I was even going to say."

"Yes I do."

"Ok, maybe you do. But that's not the point, the point is-"

"That it's perfectly fine."

"Oh, for _Algyron's sake_! You couldn't lie if your life depended on it! Which says a lot considering how often we nearly die!" Copernica threw her arms in the air in frustration as Tarah snickered in the background. Galleo looked shocked, weirdly enough. Copernica didn't commonly say that at all, but then again, the two of them knew this situation. A similar event had happened when they were much younger, and it was always frustrating to deal with.

"Armilly, a broken shoulder plate won't do much good." Orik commented. He didn't exactly understand why she was acting so weird about it, but he did have an idea about it. This felt somewhat familiar.

Armilly was looking more panicked by the second, as if she had a sword to her neck. Fixing it would mean having it taken off. Sure, it wasn't the whole set, but she still absolutely did not want to take the piece off. The very thought filled her with dread. To say she hated having it off was an understatement. It made her feel safer having it on, more comfortable.

"It'll be a quick fix anyhow." Spoke up Galleo with a nervous tone. This was always hard to deal with, sure it was rare, but he was beginning to wonder if the rareness of it made it worse. Tarah and Thayne were silent, with Benji flying on top of Thayne's head and Thayne deciding to pet him. (Tarah would have pet him too, if Benji didn't have a grudge against her.)

There was a few more seconds of silence, then Armilly let out a sigh that sounded more like an angry, yet sad, hiss. They were right, but it didn't make it less upsetting.

"Fine..." She finally shoved out while crossing her arms.

Galleo spoke again, "I can't fix armor, so we'll have to find a blacksmith." He seemed embarrassed almost.

"How can you fix steambots and not armor?" Tarah taunted while smirking.

Orik nodded his head, "I'll have to agree. That's rather... Strange, Galleo." Both things were metal, after all. Sure, Orik and the twins healed too, but that was all magic. Galleo healed others physically using his tools. The difference was huge. Galleo's eyes shifted into that of expressing anger or annoyance and now it was his turn to cross his arms.

"It's- It's just different, ok?! Let's just go. The quicker this is done, the sooner Armilly will feel better, right?" He sounded nervous. Copernica nodded her head in agreement, almost furiously. Galleo and Copernica had learned the faster, the better. The rest seemed to also agree, including Armilly herself.

-

The blacksmith in town wasn't all too hard to get to, luckily. But it was also extremely small. As in only one person could fit inside of it. The group had already exchanged money, but now it was time for the armor to actually be fixed.

"Give me the shoulder plate, please." The blacksmith's voice was rough but gentle as he put his hand out towards Armilly and Copernica. The rest of the group had decided to go and relax by the blacksmith's shop as they waited. Meanwhile, Copernica had a plan, but she had to wait. And she needed to be right next to Armilly when it happened. She had tried to tell Armilly, but she didn't want to listen to anyone until she at least got it off it seemed.

Armilly made some upset noises, similar to that of an upset steampuppy. She then put her hands on her shoulder plates, undid it, and...

Didn't move.

In fact, she kept her hands on the same spot. The blacksmith before the two of them flinched as if to show confusion, next there was a solid thirty seconds of nothing, then Armilly shoved the shoulder plate into the blacksmith's hands. Immediately she felt something go on her shoulder as the blacksmith nodded and turned to inside to work on it.

"What the-"

"I tried to tell you on the way here." Copernica was smiling, although with a sense of nervousness. She also didn't have her hat on her head, "Last time I didn't exactly have the hat..." She was fidgeting with her skirt. Armilly took a few seconds, then realized what had just happened.

Copernica had just put her hat over her bare shoulder. She had genuinely not expected this at all. And Copernica probably didn't expect to be scooped up into a hug, either.

"Milly-!"

" _Thank you so much_!” She really had not been excited to have a bare shoulder for nearly thirty minutes.

Galleo had been watching from afar, he wanted to see how it was going to work out.

"Galleo pretend I'm not here." Tarah's voice suddenly shot up with a hint of embarrassment.

"I'm not going to do that when you're a thief."

"This is different! I... Ugh I won't steal anything, I just need to... Talk with your bird."

"You _what_."

"It's important- Don't laugh!" It seemed already too late for that, as Galleo was chuckling.

"If you just want to talk to him, you can just say so. You don't need to act dramatic!"

"Galleo I need to make amends with your bird!"

"That's an extremely weird sentence I hope you know that."

"I more than know that!" She slightly pulled on her hood and looked away from his face awkwardly. Thayne (who had been awfully quiet) piped up.

"Can Benji understand words that aren't just telling him to do things?" His voice was gentle, as per usual.

"Oh, definitely." Galleo sounded confident. Tarah took a deep breath, seeming embarrassed.

"Just... Try not to interrupt, Galleo."

"I won't, don't worry." He grinned.

"Ok, Benji-" She was interrupted by Benji making a small weird sound, "Don't do this to me, we just barely started!” She heard Galleo snicker.

"Listen, I'm sorry I tried to steal you that one time. That wasn't ok."

Another noise.

"... You don't care? Then why are you mad at me?!"

Benji made a noise with a more upper tone.

"You won't forgive me until I give you something shiny." Tarah looked incredibly annoyed. Thayne also was laughing at that point, it was hard not to. Benji nodded his tiny bird head in excitement. The rabbit-like steambot sighed, then reached into a bag of hers. Soon enough, she gave Benji a small shiny pebble and he immediately picked it up with his beak and suddenly flew and sat on Tarah's head.

"Aw! He likes you now!” Exclaimed Thayne happily. Tarah felt a smile show on her own face. Galleo was also smiling in amusement.

During all this, Orik had basically been off in his own world. It had finally clicked on why this felt familiar.

-

_The fight had been rough, but the two of them had done it, somehow. Orik grabbed his own head, it hurt after all that. A giant orc... Thing was not on their list today._

_"Gilgamech, are you okay?" He had to make sure, he was his sidekick after all. Gilgamech was wiping anything off that could've gotten on him during the fight, his back facing Orik._

_"Yes, don't worry. That was rough though." He seemed cheery, Orik sighed with relief. Once Gilgamech turned that relief was gone._

_"Uh oh."_

_"What do you mean 'uh oh'?"_

_"Your armor." Orik pointed at his chest plate._

_"My armor-? Oh no. My armor." Despite wearing a helmet, panic was very apparent on his face. There was a large broken piece of his chest plate gone, forming a star-like shape._

_"We should get it fixed, that... Isn't good." Orik sounded nervous._

_"No, we can just continue, uh, it's ok it's not that broken-"_

_"It literally looks like you were cursed by the gods, Gilgamech!" Orik looked annoyed as he threw his arms toward Gilgamech, specifically the broken part._

_"I'd just prefer we don't take it off is all!"_

_"It's armor, Gilgamech." He looked unamused as he crossed his arms._

_"But underneath er..."_

_"You look fine underneath! You didn't have that armor before this adventure and you know it."_

_"It's not that." Gilgamech looked away awkwardly, "It's more a, er, reputation thing. You see-"_

_"It's an ego boost." Orik interrupted flatly. There was silence for a solid ten seconds._

_"When you put it that way... Yes." Gilgamech sounded embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head (helmet?). Orik laughed immediately after._

_"You can't wear something like that forever, you know." He was smiling._

_"Says the man with, what, five masks?" Gilgamech sounded angry, but there was still a joking around tone added on._

_"You and I both know that I only wear them when fighting", He put his right hand near his face and his fingers brushed on his chin, and with his left he gripped his outfit middle piece, "I doubt I'd ever wear one permanently."_

_"Things change. But then again, you're somewhat stubborn." Gilgamech gestured toward him._

_"What in the world gives you that idea?"_

_"Most things you do." Gilgamech joked._

_"Hmph. Funny." Orik flatly said in response_.

-

"Orik you've been standing there staring blankly off into space for thirty minutes." Copernica tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, I-"

"It's fine, we can leave now, the blacksmith fixed it." Copernica pointed to Armilly, who looked extremely happy to have her armor piece back.

"Is her armor that much of a comfort to her?"

"Definitely. She feels better with it on."

  
"That's good to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Armilly's armor is for comfort, meanwhile Gilgamech's is for an ego boost. Amazing anyways, thanks for reading


End file.
